Divine Eruption
by A. J. Jonathan
Summary: Hephaestus has always been the kind and humble god whom everyone walks allover, that is until he snaps and shows a new side of himself that is magnificent, terrifying and... sexy?
1. chapter 1: the summons

**CHAPTER 1**

The lame god--there had been unceasing stories, always flashing to that unbelievably ugly image of the crippled theoi, you know the one, with the abusive childhood, his married life a disaster, his name the punchline in every deformed god joke, then a quick cut to the ashamed parents, Mom wishing she he didn't exist, Dad denying he's even his son--that god, that _ugly_ god, Hephaestus was approached by someone.

Hephaestus stopped working.

Hermes, the messenger god, had just given him an invitation to olympus for a party.

They were in Hephaestus' workshop on mount etna on saturn's day where

he had been working on his newest project, a bronze shield which acted like a sponge, absorbing all strikes and blows, rendering it virtually indestructible.

Hephaestus gave a world-weary sigh. "What is the occasion now, or this party just an excuse to have another orgy, where I won't even _sleep_ with anyone?"

"Nah, it's to celebrate the release of the titans, besides any girl would fuck you... if she was blindfolded."

Realizing what he just said he tried to apologize. "Just kidding ok." but Hephaestus wasn't listening, he was too focused on the shield. The weight, how many blows it would take, and most importantly, the artistic design on the front. So many problems to solve.

Hephaestus had long reddish-brown hair which he had shortened to a crew cut. he wore goggles on his forehead which were for more fashion than functional. His clothing was--for lack of a better word--homely.

Forging was more than a duty for hephaestus.he was millenia in age and one of the few divine blacksmiths, him being the best of all. Blacksmithing was his life. His hands were always working, even when far away from his workshops. He couldn't help it--Lord Hephaestus created. His friends and family were used to it, some even actively encouraging it when it suited them, but strangers and new acquaintances found it annoying.

So that was what he was doing, crafting the shield. Ignoring, as he often did, unnecessary information. Lost in his own bliss of craftsmanship. Noting density and hardness, taking account of ductility and lustre, envisioning the height, weight, width and breath, the amount of magic to be put into the metal to make it sufficiently enchanted...

"It's not finished yet."

"What?"

Hephaestus hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud.

"The shield."

Hermes frowned. "Stop your crafting and get ready for the party, Hephaestus!"

He glared at hermes and the air rose several degrees higher, enough to cause discomfort but not burn.

"I'm sorry okay, but if we don't make it in time zeus will blame _me_."

"Fine, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

So saying that, he snapped his fingers, which was a signal for his automatons to start working. Immediately, they removed his clothing and cleaned his body, before adorning him with trousers and a simple shirt which was covered with a magnificent silver buttoned-up long-sleeved coat with gold outlines and designs of a lightning bolt. Hermes also received a makeover, getting a similar coat except his had shorter

sleeves. The cloak was made of silver and gold aether woven by athena herself, and the design was to show they were zeus' children and indicate their status as olympians.

Hephaestus left instructions for his cyclopes assistants on what to do while he was gone, while Hermes stood there, waiting for him.

Hermes had black shoulder length hair, a pretty face with mischievous blue eyes and a proud smirk, he was average in height and had a well devoloped body, like that of a runner. He looked like a teenage boy whom puberty had been kind to and he knew it.

Hephaestus sighed, knowing he was going to have to abandon his work. "Alright brother, take us to mount olympus."

"Okay then."

Saying so, he touched hephaestus' shoulder while waving his caduceus, and in an instant they were gone from mount etna.

 **Okay how do you like my first story guys, It's my first fic so pls don't go easy on me. Tell me what I need work on and don't forget to like and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2--PREPARATIONS**

 **I want to give a shout out to Puzenena who is my first reader and listed my story as a favorite. P.S. Hephaestus is also one of my favorites.**

It was a busy day at Mt. Olympus.

That night would be the celebration of the titans release from Tartarus and the daemons were busy with the tasks assigned to them. They were scattered everywhere, hurrying to finish up the work. The nymphs were decorating the trees and rivers surrounding the place while at the back of Zeus and Hera's shared palace, The feasting and banquet gods were going in and out of the kitchen, carrying jars of wine while Dionysus monitored them.

The kitchen was big and full of nymphs and the preparation of the food was supervised by Hestia. The stoves were full of cooking wares, pots were boiling with soup, and loaves of bread were being baked at the hearth while plates were being taken out and the table at the middle was brimming with food. Fruits, vegetables, meat, fish, poultry, bread, honey, wine and cheese, and the gods' main ingredient, ambrosia and nectar was added to everything as without affecting taste it greatly enhanced flavor and nutrition value while healing injuries and restoring youth and vitality.

Hestia was in a very happy mood for she was doing what she loved best, cooking. Her brother Zeus said to leave the cooking to the nymphs and other minor goddesses but she wasn't going to miss this for the whole world. The goddess was very kind and loving, which is to be expected from the goddess of family. She was also very generous and indulged the godlings, relatively young gods who subconsciously chose to remain in a perpetually prepubescent form.

She looked at every dish being cooked, made sure that all was delicious, and chanted mixed in ambrosia to preserve the feast. She wanted the event to be a success and with her food it might even turn out to be better than she thought, for her father, uncles and cousins were being released from Tartarus and they really needed to make peace, and not have a re-enactment of the Titanomachy...

She cringed at the memory.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dionysus. "Aunty."

"Huh? Oh! Dionysus, what is it?" asked Hestia.

"Where will we put the other jars? It seems that if we put in more, the kitchen would be crowded." answered Dionysus. He pointed at the place where the jars were.

"Oh, yes. put the others in the storage rooms."

He nodded. "Thank you my lady. Oh, and I think your food is amazing."

Hestia smiled. "Oh! My dear, thank you."

The great hall and courtyard was adorned with decorations and round tables and chairs encircled the place. Apollo and the music gods were practicing the songs they were going to play while the graces were choreographing a dance to the tune but were having a hard time due to two certain goddesses.

At the center of the grand hall Aphrodite was trying her best to calm her sisters Athena and Artemis who were having an argument.

She was exasperated.

This was the fourth time they were arguing this week, and she had to separate them all the time, once; holding them apart so they wouldn't come to blows.

"You slut."

"Well look at this. The sun is calling a fire hot."

"I'm sure you and Orion started more than a fire."

Athena and Artemis were fellow virgin goddesses and supposedly best friends, but lately they had developed a rivalry, which was threatening to escalate into a war. It was unknown why they started arguing, some saying it was because Zeus favored one over the other, others saying that had only ever pretended to be friends, while a small few believed one had finally become a victim of love...

Ares approached Aphrodite his fiancée. "What is the fight about this time."

"They're doubting each other's claim of virginity."

Ares was shocked. "Did you just... make that up?"

"Nope, they just reached a new low. I'm surprised myself."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That they're not virgins?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"You are the goddess of sexual love."

"If our powers worked that way, Hera would have had the perfect marriage."

Aphrodite was right. The gods powers were awesome and vast and may have come with some required secondary benefits--e.g. Poseidon being able to breathe in water and withstand deep sea pressure--but they still had limits. For example; Zeus was not immune to other lightning bolts from fellow sky gods, Cronus could travel back in time but not affect the outcome et cetera et cetera.

Their bickering suddenly grew noisier and disturbed Apollo and the muses which caused him stop and separate them himself.

"Would you two just stop it, Hercules' and Ares get along better than you."

"She started it". They both said at the same time.

"I don't care who started it, just stop for Olympus' sake, and pretend to like each other for the duration of the night, and after that, you can go back to hating each other."

"Fine." They both said.

Ares and Aphrodite had stopped paying attention and were discussing the details of their upcoming wedding when Zeus and Hera came into the hall.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and greeted two of the leaders of the gods.

They greeted back in response. Zeus asked Apollo how the music was. "Beautiful father, we had a disturbance, but we managed to finish everything and now we are ready."

Zeus was pleased as Hera left his side to talk to the engaged gods.

"My son, have you finally decided on a date for your wedding?"

"Yes, it's-"

Before he could even finish; a sea-green blur entered the hall, bringing with it a smell of sea water. It immediately stopped revealing Triton; Poseidon's heir and messenger of the sea. He had wavy blonde hair and green eyes with a well defined jaw and a smile revealing pearly white teeth. His skin was completely tanned from spending nearly all his time on the surface of the ocean. His body was streamlined and well developed, with visible muscles and toned legs. And his only clothing were black pants He ran over to Hera and Zeus to greet them with a hug.

"Hi, uncle and aunt."

"Hello, Triton." Hera said, speaking for both herself and her husband. "What message do you bring from the deep?"

"None ma'am. My father sent me here so I could accompany Hermes to the underworld to escort the titans to Olympus."

Zeus finally spoke up. "Well, he's already gone but you can find him on the isle of the Hesperides if you are fast enough."

"Oh please, I'm the fastest god in the universe."

"Don't be presumptuous and put yourself above an Olympian, cousin. There are dire consequences for that way of thinking." Ares said.

Triton chuckled. "Hermes may be an Olympian, but unless he is as great as Poseidon, his title has no meaning to me."

Saying that, he took out his magical conch shell and blew on it; and in one blue flash was gone.

 **Okay, chapter 2 is done and the next chapter is going to be focusing on Hephaestus, Hermes and Triton bringing the Titans to Olympus.**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival at Hades

**CHAPTER 3:** **Arrival at Hades**

It was a normal day for the Hesperides in their garden where they guarded Hera's golden apple tree and the god's other treasures. The three youngest left that day to go to the mortal kingdoms where they could have fun and pleasure, leaving the oldest Erytheia to watch over-for she had abandoned them before herself-the tree unassisted.

Without warning two bright flashes blinded her and she fell to the floor. One revealed Triton and the other Hermes and Hephaestus. Erytheia quickly got to her feet surprised. "My lords, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I wanna know as well, Hermes. What are we doing here?"Hephaestus asked. "Aren't we supposed to be in Olympus, Hermes?"

"Actually we were supposed to accompany Hades in bringing the titans to olympus." Triton

"So why didn't you tell me?" he said, asking his half brother.

"I'm a trickster dude, you can't expect me to always say the truth, plus; your reaction was priceless." He said, holding himself in laughter.

Hephaestus looked like he wanted to explode. His skin turned red and his eyes burst into flames. He pointed a finger at Hermes and whispered some words; which immediately caused the ground beneath the latter to turn to molten lava. But Hermes was quick and simply flew away from the ground, but the heat convection meant he was still burned.

Hephaestus realized what he was doing and stopped the spell, while Triton blew on his conch shell, and out the other end a stream of high pressure water came out and turned the lava to cold obsidian while Erytheia tended to her nephew Hermes' injuries.

"I'm so sorry brother, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright festus, I know you're sorry and besides; I'm deathless and can heal from any injury." He winced as Erytheia treated his burns. "But that doesn't mean I don't feel pain and it will be a while before I am fully healed."

"In that case, I guess Hephaestus and Triton will have to continue this mission alone." Erytheia said.

"Wait-Why do we have to do it alone? can't he just ignore his injuries and come along?"

"Sorry, but Hermes' injuries prevent him from being able to use his powers so he will have to get back later to Olympus."

"How does his being injured prevent him from using magic?" he asked exasperatedly.

"How should I know? I'm not Apollo."

"This all sounds very strange." Triton said.

"Fine cousin, let's just go. The sooner we finish, the better."

As they left the two and went towards the treasury of the gods Erytheia turned back towards Hermes. Making sure they could not hear she whispered excitedly "Hermes you bastard, your plan worked. Although the injury was unexpected but we improvised."

Hermes smirked wickedly "Yep, all according to plan. Now, Erytheia can you be a dear and call all your sisters here, for we're gonna have our own private _party_ before the main one."

"Yes my lord I will do so immediately."

Meanwhile...

Hephaestus knew that Hermes was up to something but decided not to think about it too much. He and Triton walked amongst the treasures-Armor, weapons, plants, amulets e.t.c-most of which he had built himself. He ignored them all and headed towards a particular treasure which would carry out the purposes of that night's transportation needs.Triton, meanwhile decided to start a conversation. "What are we looking for anyways?".

"A craft capable of holding multiple individuals."

"Wow, that's very descriptive of you, I'm _totally_ gonna know what we're looking for."

"Of course you will, you've already seen it before."

And there it was. The Automaton ship of Olympus, Hephaestus greatest creation and second to none. It had the appearance of a modern day helicarrier but was ridiculously advanced. It had the ability to operate in aquatic, aerial, terrestial and subterranean modes, had an inbuilt autopilot, could move at supersonic speeds, had a dining room... you get the general idea. Hephaestus wasn't drooling at the sight of his creation, he had brought the shield he had been working with from before and in place of his tools, he used his magic to work on it. As they entered the ship and tookoff, it brought back memories of his, most bad, and some good enough to drown out the bad ones. Triton stared with eyes and mouth wide open and turned to Hephaestus "This is amazing, cousin. When did you build this thing?"

"A long time ago, before the Herioc Age. To be exact, the Silver Age."

"Why don't we use it. Better yet, why don't the gods and mortals have fleets of this thing."

"Because of the chariot, and because mortals aren't ready for it."

"What?"

"Zeus decreed it. But I find it to be divine shit he made up on the spot."

"Why would he make such a law?"

"Athena created the chariot at the same time I did the ship and she's his favorite child. You come to your own conclusion."

"I see." Triton said. It wasn't immediately obvious, but the sea god disliked his uncle, Zeus. It was common knowledge that although he officially hated liars, oath-breakers and criminals in general, he was all these things in his own personal life, expecting the rest of the world to do as he said, not as he did, and worse, going to extremes to punish those only when it _suited_ him, making his laws useless.

As the ship flew towards the Tanaerum; gate of the underworld, Triton pondered on Zeus' general behaviour, he noticed a general pattern of disrespect towards his legitimate family. He treated his sisters like slaves, undermined his brothers equality; behaving as if poseidon was his subordinate, and lied to mortals that Hades was an extension of himself. His legitimate children and nephews didnot fare any better. Hephaestus and Ares were hated by him, Hebe and Eilethyia were servants denied of their olympian birthright. The same could be said of their cousins. He was still thinking when they arrived at the gate of the underworld and were stopped by the guards-a group of keres and oneiroi- stationed there.

"Halt, what business have you in the Dwellings of the unseen?" A keres asked.

"Move out of the way shade, or else I will defy nature and kill you again." Triton said non-chalantly.

"Calm down cousin, and I thought Ares was the violent one."

The two cousins looked at who was speaking. It was one of the princes of the underworld, the god of wealth and riches who was currently smirking at them, Ploutos. He had hair the color of gold, eyes and teeth as white as lightning and chocolate-brown skin. He had a body with definite pectoral and abdominal muscles.

"And besides, they aren't dead. They're the spirits of death and dreams."

"They could be the spirits of Ice cream and cookies for all I care. Look, can we just-go already." Triton said impatiently.

"Fine, open the gate."

The guards who lacked personalities obeyed without question and opened the gates and the two gods passed through, parking the ship just outside for one of the resident spirits to mkve for them. As the three walked towards the river Styx, Triton and ploutus talked. "Does the underworld have an army of the dead?"

"No."

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. The only army here is composed of more of those guards and other cthonic spirits. The dead do not serve any function at all."

"What?!"

"Just think of death as a form of retirement. How you live your life determines how you spend eternity. The Isles of the blessed are a paradise, Elysium is a vacation resort, the Asphodel fields are a boring staycation unless you make the best of it, while the Dungeons of the damned are a prison with Tartarus being maximum security prison."

They reached the Styx and it's boatman where it was crowded and souls were paying to get across, leaving those who couldn't for ten years. Ploutus produced summoned three gold coins and paid Charon to ferry them across. As they got in, Hehaestus decided to join the conversation. "So what does it take to achieve these realms anyway?"

"It all depends on your morality, and how much you impact civilisation like saving millions and preventing more deaths, making and spreading a cure for diseases, making them live in fear for the rest of their lives, that stuff. The Isles are for those who are heroes, and positively impact civilisation massively. Elysium for good people who moderately impact society positively. The accursed abodes for evil people with no good excuse who impact society in a small way negatively. Tartarus for complete monsters who basically contribute Holocausts or genocides with no good reason at all. Least of all, Asphodel plains for everyone else."

That was... interesting, at least Hephaestus certainly thought so cause he had stopped his smithing which was rare. Triton tuned out and had been talking to the river goddess and before they could finish the boat reached the other side. "Goodbye aunty Styx, I'll tell mom all about you when I get home." he said.

"Okay, make sure to also greet my kids on olympus."

"Sure thing." As they got off they found three immortal black horses waiting for them. They got on and in no time, they were at the palace which was a darker replica's of zeus own. As they entered the main hall, they found the thrones empty. "My father must have gone to release the Elder gods himself."

"And where is your mom?"

"Right here Hephaestus." He looked around to see who was talking, but saw no one. It was then that she removed her helmet of invisibility and revealed herself sitting on her throne. Demeter( ** _I know what you're thinking, just calm down and read to the end.)_** , goddess of the harvest and queen of the underworld.

"Woah!" all three said, jumping back in fear at ploutos' mother, who laughed at her successful scaring attempt. "Please don't do that aunt." Hephaestus and Triton said simultaneously.

"Okay boys, but seriously even _you_ Plutus?"

"Yes mom, I was scared as well _again_."

"Your siblings aren't scared by this y'know?"

"Yeah yeah, look when is father coming back mom?" He said in slight annoyance.

"Soon. In the meantime just wait. Your brother and sisters have gone for the celebration already and you will go with me and your father and the titans."

Then as if on cue, the god of the dead and king of the underworld, Hades came into the hall, following him were six deities. The Elder gods who were known as the Titans looked magnificent, even though spending millenia in an out of control hurricane-prison like Tartarus would suggest otherwise. But gaping holes in logic are common when dealing with gods.

The three gods bowed their heads in respect to the elders who nodded in return. Demeter went up to greet her father, Cronus who was eating asphodels he had found on the way. "Father, It's nice to see you finally free of your chains."

"My kore, yes it does feel good to be free and, who are they?" he said gesturing towards Hephaestus and Triton. "They are your grandsons through zeus and poseidon respectively."

"Oh, that's... nice. Um, hi." Cronus said awkardly. While being in Tartarus had given the old god and his brothers time to have their epiphanies about how they were wrong for not using diplomacy but violence to resolve their issues, It also led to most of them losing their ability to socialize because of the sensory deprivation effect tartarus had. Coeus in particular, went mad from that because as god of curiosity, It was his _personal_ greatest fear. But after a while, he just got bored of it all and slept most of the time. Right now, he was talking to his brothers about his time there, but they were confused as to how to respond. Realizing this, he left them to focus on Hephaestus.

As he examined the fire god, he noticed several things about his appearance and with his telepathy, he read his mind. He garnered that Hephaestud hunched his back most of the time, didn't shave regularly, bathed only once a week, leaving him covered in sweat, volcanic ash and oil which caked over. He also wasn't adept at shapeshifting like his brethren. All this made him look deformed in the eyes of the gods and hideous in those of men.

Hephaestus looked from what he was doing. "What are you looking at?"

"You and your lack of beauty. y'know, you look like us, and we've been in Tartarus for thousands of years."

"I don't care. I'm used to being called ugly you know."

"All right, everyone of my brothers should go and take a bath, we don't want our children and wives avoiding you." Oceanus said.

Murmurs of "Okay" were heard from the elder gods as Hades summoned a fury to show them the the way to the baths. "Hephaestus follow them." Hades said.

"Why?"

"Beacause you need it as much as they do _and_ because I said so. When you are done we will go to Olympus."

"Alright uncle."

He rushed in the direction of the fury, telling her to wait for him. Meanwhile Demeter had a worried look on her face which plutus noticed and tried to comfort. "Don't worry mother, there won't be any problem tonight, everything will be fine. I promise."

"I know but I- I just can't shakeoff this _feeling_ of foreboding in me." she did not know how right she was.

 **All right guys chapter 3 is done. I couldn't finish sooner cus' of school but I promise to release new chapters every week.**

 **As for my decision to make Demeter queen of the underworld, I did it because I don't want to do another one of those Hades x persephone fic. I'm not saying they're bad but I just want to try another ship which is very, _very_ rare and I hope you don't let this ruin your reading experience. List my story as a fav don't forget to review.**


End file.
